Should I Call You King?
by AustinAttAcK
Summary: Mikoto is sick of Yata's seductive behavior towards him. He decides to put him in his place. Smut ensues. Summary is shit. I promise the story is good and smutty. I pinky swear!


**Hello. First story posted here...I swear it's not awful. So you should read it and comment hehehee. **  
**K Project...Yata x Mikoto because holy crap, I ship them so hard. It's OOC, I suppose. OH WELL. SORRY. It's also sorta clumsy, I've been editing so much and if you have any suggestions or find something wrong, please tell me! :D**

"Stop spilling on the bar! Jesus Christ," Izumo growled at Rikio who had knocked over a glass of stale beer.

Rikio threw the other blonde man a grin before continuing his conversation with Bando.

Izumo sighed and wiped the spill up with a towel. "Anyway. We were discussing the situations over at…" he stopped talking, noticing that Mikoto wasn't paying attention to him at all.

Mikoto's eyes were zoned in across the room on Yata, who was sitting on the couch, very suggestively biting his lip and arching his back and doing things that were not appropriate in a public setting. But everything Yata was doing was actually driving Mikoto crazy.

"Mikoto," Izumo said.

The red-haired man blinked a few times and had to _tare_ his eyes away from Yata to look at Izumo. "Hmm?"

Izumo chuckled and rubbed a cloth on a glass. "Nothing. Never mind."

Mikoto's gaze quickly returned to Yata, just as the teenager bit his lip and grinned.

That was enough for him. Mikoto got out of his seat, walked swiftly to Yata, grabbing him by his shirt, and dragged him off of the couch.

"What the fuck are you trying to do," Mikoto snarled as he slammed Yata against a wall in his bedroom.

Yata smirked and looked up at the older man. "I'm not doing anything."

"Think that smart-ass attitude will work right now, you little shit?" Mikoto said through gritted teeth. He shoved Yata against the wall harder. "Think you can try and fucking seduce me in front of my men? You think…"

"It worked, though, right?" Yata cut in. "I'm definitely getting a rise outta ya, 'ey?"

Mikoto couldn't help but grin at the double meaning to Yata's words. He leaned in close to Yata, and ran one of his hands along the younger's jaw. "Awfully confident today, aren't we, Yata-_chan_," he said as his fingers brushed Yata's lips.

Yata arched his back, pushing his body against Mikoto's. He rolled his hips, and smiled innocently when he felt how hard Mikoto already was. "You've taught us that confidence is important, _your majesty_."

Mikoto's gentle hand on Yata's jaw instantly flew to his neck, fingers digging tightly into pale flesh. "Don't you dare call me that," he said, a slight humor playing in his voice.

"Well, what. Should I call you _King_, then?" Yata said, putting extra emphasis on the 'K.'

Mikoto scoffed and tightened his hold on Yata's throat. He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against the other's ear. "Maybe I should just _gag_ you. Then you won't have to say anything at all."

Yata smirked. "If you do that, you won't get to see," he paused, his eyes glancing up at Mikoto's. "Or _feel_ how good I am with my mouth."

Mikoto returned the smirk, and let the hand around Yata's neck trail down to his collarbones. "Those are some big words for a kid who hasn't even been _fucked _yet."

Yata couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. His confidence didn't diminish, though. "Why don't you change that, then, huh?"

"I don't think you're ready for that, little one," Mikoto said and backed up, walking away from the still blushing young man.

Yata grimaced at the nickname the King had so wonderfully given to him, simply because he happened to be the shortest member of Homra, besides Anna, of course. Yata was thankful, however, that Mikoto only used the embarrassing nickname when they were alone.

"Mikoto," Yata said, stepping forward. "I—"

Yata was silenced as Mikoto turned around and crushed his lips with the other's. His hands were attached to Yata's hips, pulling the younger man tightly against him.

The kiss hadn't been their first, but it still took Yata's breath away. The teenager moaned into Mikoto's mouth while their tongues fought. Yata wrapped his arms around Mikoto's neck, pulling him even closer, and Mikoto grinned as he ran his rough, calloused hands under Yata's shirt, rubbing his back before dipping low into his shorts and cupping his ass.

"Mi…koto…" Yata breathed heavily. The red-haired man began kissing down Yata's neck, sucking and biting at the skin.

With ease, Mikoto lifted Yata up and walked him over to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress. Their lips connected roughly again. Mikoto removed Yata's beanie and ran his fingers through the chestnut locks, tugging gently.

Yata groaned quietly and rolled his hips against Mikoto's, causing the older man to chuckle against Yata's swollen lips. "Eager?"

"Mmm," Yata mumbled. "Want you…"

Mikoto smiled and leaned up, stripping out of his shirt. Yata sat up and boldly ran his hands down Mikoto's toned torso; he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the other man's stomach. Mikoto tugged at Yata's hair, pulling him up onto his knees, and kissed him hard. His hands traveled down Yata's back, slipping under his t-shirt. He raised the fabric up to the younger's armpits, before lifting it halfway over his head so that Yata's arms remained awkwardly trapped inside the shirt. His face was still covered too, except for his mouth, and Yata let out a tiny moan.

Mikoto smiled and outlined Yata's lips with his tongue. "What do you want?" He leaned down and traced Yata's Homra tattoo with his tongue, just barely touching the skin. "Hmm? What do you want, little one?"

Yata shivered and arched his back, struggling in the restraint of the shirt. "F-fuck me," he whispered. He gasped a little when he heard the clasps of Mikoto's belt unhook.

Mikoto pulled the shirt off of Yata's head and kissed him sweetly, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Yata's hands flew to the other's belt, continuing the removal. He also popped the button and pulled down the zipper on Mikoto's jeans. Mikoto broke the kiss and grabbed Yata's jaw with one hand, the other reaching below to help him get his jeans down.

"Little virgin boy's definitely sucked a dick before, right?" Mikoto asked with a laugh as his throbbing cock was finally freed from the confines of his jeans and boxers.

Yata scoffed, his confidence building again. He smirked and grabbed Mikoto's erection, pumping it slowly. "Why would you assume something like that," he whispered. His hot mouth enveloped Mikoto before the older had a chance to respond. The younger looked up with needy eyes, as he took as much of Mikoto as he could without gagging, and he wrapped his hand around the remaining inches, pumping in time with his bobbing.

"Fuck," Mikoto eventually moaned out, gripping tightly at Yata's hair. His hips lifted, thrusting his cock into Yata's mouth, while his hand held his head in place.

Yata pulled off, only to lick sloppily all over Mikoto's length, before sucking hard at the head. He bobbed a bit more, and then pulled off with a 'pop.'

Mikoto pushed Yata by the shoulder, knocking him backwards. He stood up and completely removed his clothing, before leaning back over Yata. He yanked the other's shorts and boxers off with one swift pull, after ripping his shoes off. Mikoto grinned at the noise Yata made as he took hold of his cock and let his tongue trail along the length.

That was all Mikoto was giving the other. He straddled Yata's chest, forcing his cock against his lips. "Come on, cock-tease. Suck my dick."

Yata smirked and took Mikoto again, sucking hard and fast, all while looking up intensely into Mikoto's eyes.

"Mmm, good boy," Mikoto whispered, running his fingers down Yata's face. He thrusted his hips, driving his erection into the younger man's mouth. Yata gagged a bit, but didn't push Mikoto away. Mikoto reached behind himself to stroke Yata's cock, and he grinned as the teenager started lifting his hips.

Mikoto slid back down Yata's body before flipping him over. He leaned on Yata, letting his cock press against the plump ass beneath him. "You want me to fuck you, kid?" he whispered when his lips were next to Yata's ear. He licked along the cartilage, and rolled his hips into Yata's. "Want me to _claim_ you? Make you _all mine_?"

Yata groaned and arched his back, rocking his body against Mikoto's. "Fuck, yes. Please."

Mikoto smiled and started kissing Yata's shoulder, his lips slowly inching down the slim back below him, leaving bites and licks along the skin. He ran his hands along Yata's thighs, letting his nails dig in. Mikoto's lips kept traveling south, and eventually his face was buried between the supple curves of Yata's ass.

"Mi-Mikoto…wha…_ahhh_!" Yata squeaked as he felt a warm tongue on his most private area. He groaned and arched his back, and Mikoto slipped his arms under Yata, pulling him closer. The red-haired man's tongue delved into the puckered flesh, lapping and licking around Yata's entrance. Yata bit his own hand, trying desperately not to be loud. A hand crept into his hair and yanked his head back.

"Don't," Mikoto murmured. "I want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

"S-so good. So fucking good," Yata moaned. He shivered and pushed back against Mikoto.

"Suck," Mikoto demanded as he shoved his fingers against Yata's lips. The younger did as he was told, taking the digits in his mouth and sucking.

Within moments, Mikoto had three fingers working inside Yata, making him moan uncontrollably. He pulled his digits out and leaned over Yata, letting his cock rub against his ass, and reached into his bedside table, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.

"I'm gunna fuck you so hard," Mikoto said into Yata's ear. He worked the condom onto his dick before coating himself with lube. He pulled Yata's hips up, forcing him onto his knees, with his back arched down, and his face against the mattress. "I'm gunna make you fucking scream, Yata-_chan_."

And with that, Mikoto pressed into Yata, pushing passed the tight ring of muscles until he was fully inside.

Yata let out a pained whimper and bit down on his lower lip.

Mikoto groaned and leaned over the other, bringing his lips to Yata's ear again. "So fucking tight," he whispered.

A minute passed and Yata starting pushing back against Mikoto, his whimpers turning into moans of pleasure.

"Mmm, there you go," Mikoto said before quickening his pace, hips snapping back and forth. He dug his fingers into Yata's hips, leaving sharp indents in Yata's skin. The younger groaned and dug his own fingers into the sheets beneath him.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, and Yata couldn't help but get louder with each thrust.

"Ahh, Mikoto…fuck," Yata moaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He looked back at Mikoto and sucked on his bottom lip.

Mikoto grunted and pulled out of Yata. He smacked him hard on the ass once, earning a groan from the younger, and flipped him over on his back, shoving his cock back into his ass.

"Tired yet, kid?" Mikoto asked with a grin. He moved Yata's legs to his shoulders before bracing his hands on the headboard, and thrusting roughly into the boy.

"Harder," Yata responded with a moan. He reached his hands up to hold onto the headboard as well, making sure his hands didn't touch Mikoto's.

But with a smirk, Mikoto put his hands on top of Yata's, linking their fingers together, and leaned down to kiss him hard—all tongue and teeth—and slammed into the boy harder, finding his prostate again.

Yata whimpered into the kiss, and rutted his hips, wishing there was some sort of friction against his dick. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned when Mikoto pulled away, and firmly planted his hands on Yata's hips.

Looking at the boy beneath him, Mikoto's attitude started to change. He watched how Yata's body moved, and the way he bit his lower lip, still trying to hide the erotic noises he was making. Mikoto really focused though, on the way Yata's eyes strained to avoid his own, the orbs desperately trying to evade contact.

"Yata," Mikoto said as his hips stopped moving.

The younger closed his eyes and tried to catch some of the breath that was escaping him. "What? Am I doing something wrong? Fuck, I'm sorry, I-"

Mikoto silenced him with a gentle kiss, bringing a hand up to rest on Yata's face. "I just want you to look at me," he said, quieter now. "I want to see the fire in your eyes."

Yata blinked and looked directly at Mikoto, feeling a wave of self-consciousness wash over him.

Mikoto smiled—actually smiled. Not a smirk or a sneer. He smiled and scooped Yata up in his arms, so the younger was sitting in his lap. He started to move his hips again, and Yata moaned, and tried to look away.

"No," Mikoto said, and tenderly held Yata's chin. "Look at me."

The atmosphere changed in the room, then, Mikoto starting to thrust up into Yata again, and Yata staring intently into Mikoto's eyes. It was gentler, more passionate. Different.

As the pace quickened, Mikoto moved his hands from Yata's ass, to wrap his arms around the boy's body, pulling him closer to his own.

Yata groaned and draped his arms around Mikoto's neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape. His eyes followed Mikoto's, as the older had told him, and the way Mikoto's hazels burned into his own was making Yata melt.

"Shit," he moaned as Mikoto started nailing his prostate again.

The smile hit Mikoto's eyes, this time, and Yata tossed his head back and whimpered. Mikoto wasted no time in leaning down to devour Yata's neck, sucking bruises all over the pale flesh.

Yata moaned and tugged on Mikoto's hair, the attention to his neck almost too much for him. "Mikoto…" he mumbled, barely able to speak. His cock throbbed against his stomach, begging for contact.

Mikoto peppered kisses up Yata's jaw line, stopping at his ear. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered, breath hot against Yata's face.

Yata's breath caught in his throat as Mikoto pulled him closer, a hand snuck up into his hair, and pushed his head slightly, to rest on Mikoto's shoulder. "You're so fucking beautiful, Yata."

Yata moaned and rutted his hips, before pulling back, and kissed Mikoto hard on the mouth. Mikoto grunted into the kiss, and held Yata, one hand in his hair, the other tightly around him. Mikoto fucked up into Yata, earning delicious sounds from the younger that poured into his own mouth.

"I'm close," Yata whispered, drawing back, a line of saliva hanging from his lips. The warming sensation was closing over him, and his body was shaking.

Mikoto reached between them, taking Yata's leaking cock in his hand, and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Yata whined and dug his fingernails into Mikoto's shoulders, while his eyes focused on the other's.

Yata held the stare, and listened as Mikoto's breathing picked up. "Fuck, am I gonna make you come, too?" he asked, innocence threaded in his voice.

Mikoto let out a groan mixed with a chuckle and dropped his head for a moment. "You say things like that, and I think you could make anybody come." His fingers dug into Yata's hips as his pace quickened, thrusting harder and faster. Mikoto leaned forward and bit down on Yata's collarbone, and Yata groaned, tugging roughly at Mikoto's hair.

"Fuck, I'm…fuck," Yata whimpered before he came, covering Mikoto's hand and their stomachs. His body ached and his legs were shaking, and he gasped when Mikoto kissed him again, roughly. And then Mikoto's hips were jerking, and his fingers dug violently into Yata's back, and Yata could actually _feel _Mikoto's release inside of him.

"Oh, God," the younger moaned, still holding tightly onto Mikoto. The older breathed heavily before resting his head against Yata's shoulder.

Mikoto's body shook as he came down from his high, and he felt Yata above him fidgeting. When he finally looked up at Yata, he was amazed at how gorgeous the boy looked. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes, though, looked scared. Like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be. Mikoto let out a soft chuckle before placing both hands on Yata's face, and kissing him tenderly.

Yata's breath hitched again. He couldn't believe what had just happened, or what was still happening.  
When Mikoto pulled away, Yata blushed. And he blushed again when Mikoto pulled out. The older man stood up and walked to the waste can to dispose of the condom. Yata sat awkwardly in the middle of Mikoto's bed, not sure of what to do.

Mikoto sensed Yata's discomfort as he walked back over. He smiled before leaning down to kiss him again, even softer this time, holding Yata's face just under his jaw line. "Stop over-thinking," Mikoto said between kisses. And Yata blushed again.

"I'm just wondering what this means, I guess," Yata whispered. He was resisting the urge to draw his knees to his chest.

Mikoto smiled and pulled Yata up by the hand, and chuckled when Yata's arms tried to cover himself. "I'm thinking it means that we should go shower." Mikoto said, starting for his bathroom.

Yata nodded and began gathering his clothes. Once he had everything, he walked towards to door to leave.

"You can shower with me, if you'd like," Mikoto said before Yata reached for the doorknob.

The red returned to Yata's face as he felt Mikoto behind him, and the older took the garments from Yata's hands, and tossed them on the ground. "You thought I was just going to send you away?" Mikoto said, his lips pressing kisses onto Yata's shoulder. "What kind of man do you think I am?"

The younger shivered and tilted his head forward as Mikoto's hot mouth inched up to the back of his neck. His arms slipped around Yata, fingers dancing across the boy's stomach. Yata turned around in Mikoto's arms and bravely stretched up to kiss him. Mikoto returned the kiss, fingers now pressed against Yata's lower back. The younger sighed into the kiss before Mikoto pulled away.

"Now why don't we go shower, hmm? Then I can tell you all of the other things I want to do with you, _little one."_


End file.
